Little White Life
by Puppets Blizzt
Summary: Rachel blows into town, but Luke doesn't really want her back in his life as anything more than a friend. To ensure that they will remain friends and nothing more, he enlists some help from Lorelai. Fake relationship, anyone? How long will it last? To what extent will they go with their lie? Luke/Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

... I have the attention span of a goldfish. But I'm rewatching Gilmore Girls for the umpteenth time and this just came to me and was just screaming "WRITE ME, WRITE ME," and, well, who am I to resist?

Here's yet another Lorelai and Luke story, set during Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers. The whole Christopher thing? Yeah, that never happened because it'll interfere with all this goodness.

Read and review, please! c: I'll be more encouraged to finish this if there are reviews on it. /nod

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls. sadface.

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?"

Luke's happiness drained from his face as he turned away from the counter. What was meant to be a playful remark to Lorelai's "Oh, now that's just too easy" morphed into a single word. A word he neither said nor heard in at least five years. "Rachel."

"Rachel?" he heard Lorelai echo him distantly, and the name sounded even more foreign coming from her lips. "Your Rachel?"

His Rachel? Rachel wasn't his. Not anymore. She had left him—decided Stars Hollow was too small and unexciting for her. She had left without even saying goodbye. Rachel wasn't his; he was over her. He needed to be over her because all she caused him was pain. But even so, he nodded dumbly.

Lorelai turned around to face this Rachel. "You're Rachel?"

"Yep. I'm Rachel," Rachel nodded with a smile. Luke inhaled deeply. He hadn't been prepared for this. _Five years _and he hadn't seen or heard from her. Five years and she just waltzes into his diner like she had only been gone a week. What gave her the right to come back to him after she had just _left_? They had known each other for six years and dated for three of those five years. And she expected to be welcomed back into his life like those three years hadn't even happened? Like that final year of sporadic trips on her part (which left him behind due to diner obligations) didn't hurt him in the least?

"What are you—I mean… I thought you were in the Congo or Philadelphia or something." He drew his hands to his hips, taking a cold and almost unforgiving stance. Questioning, perhaps.

"Actually, though similar to both the Congo and Philadelphia, I was in the mid-East." She dropped her bags at the counter beside Lorelai, and he watched her with dread. She was going to stay, wasn't she? Those bags were symbolic. Was she trying to start over with him? Plant roots? He hid a grimace with a sigh that could be read as confusion towards the overwhelming event.

"Guess that postcard must have gotten lost…" he didn't look at her. He didn't particularly want to. He gripped the counter behind him firmly, focusing his eyes instead of Lorelai's coffee cup. He didn't have conflicting feelings about the coffee cup; the coffee cup was nice to look at.

He didn't _want _Rachel here, in his diner. He didn't want Rachel here, when he had already lost his heart to Lorelai (who happened to also be a patron in the diner today). He didn't want Rachel in his town—in his Stars Hollow. He couldn't handle her again. She'd get bored and leave. Again. She'd get antsy and wild and leave. Again. He didn't want to deal with her… again.

She rambled about how she made the spontaneous decision to come back to Stars Hollow. Typical Rachel. Something stirs within her and she just does it on a spur-of-the-moment feeling. No second thoughts, no re-considerations. Just go. That was always Rachel. She had lived in Stars Hollow for the first few years of her life and moved away with her family. Then, when she was older, she came back and her friendship with Luke began. But then she was away again. And now she was back… again. But his heart, which had been open just moments before as he made playful conversation with Lorelai, had steeled itself against Rachel as soon as he saw her. She wasn't being let in again because he knew—as his heart did—that she would only lead to heartbreak.

"Nice story."

"I should have called."

"No, you… it's… fine." 'Fine' was the only word he could manage. But it was anything but 'fine.' Fine described the level to which the salt in his salt shakers were grinded—finely. Fine described the weather—fine. Fine did not describe Rachel's spontaneous arrival in Stars Hollow. It was the opposite of fine. It was not fine.

"You look good," she commented with a smile.

"Thanks. You, um, you look… you, uh, look..." he stammered.

"He thinks you look good, too," Lorelai translated his gibberish. "Right?"

"Right." He echoed, though he wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. He needed a way out of this situation. He wasn't ready to let Rachel back in—and he'd never be ready. Rachel was his past, not his future. Compliments were never his strong suit, and his mind was too busy having an inner-battle between 'Rachel stay' and 'Rachel go' for him to form any sort of coherent sentence more than one syllable in length. On one hand, he wanted her out of his town. He was angry with her, upset with her… she was opening a wound he thought had healed over. On the other, here she was… in town… and the polite side of Luke thought it rude to kick her out after she had paid for a plane ticket to Hartford and done so much to get into town.

"And-and you do," Lorelai stammered.

"Thank you," Rachel grinned, turning towards the woman for the first time. They both looked to Luke as if waiting for an introduction, but he was silent.

"I'm Lorelai," she introduced herself instead, casting a sidelong glance at Luke with a smile. She had never seen him so uncomfortable—definitely material to mock him for later.

"Oh yeah, she's—Lorelai," he pointed to her as an idea occurred to him. Lorelai. _Lorelai_. He would do anything for Lorelai. Would she do anything for him?

"I'm Luke's—" she started.

"—girlfriend! She's my, um… she's my girlfriend," he interrupted her before she finished, his heart hammering in his chest. He stared at her desperately, hoping she would play along.

But confusion struck her, and she responded rapidly. "I'm your—"

"Girlfriend," he repeated firmly. "You are… my girlfriend." The words spilled out of his mouth in chunks, his awkwardness on display for all to see. The diner had fallen remarkably quieter as they all focused on the situation at the counter.

* * *

Lorelai's stunned expression was gone as quickly as it came. If he wanted her to do this, she'd do it. But he would owe her later… big time. She smiled sweetly at Rachel. She liked Rachel, from what she had seen. She seemed nice and friendly and Lorelai thought she could be good friends with her, but Luke didn't see things that way. For whatever reason, he seemed to want to scare her away. Fine. She could do that.

"That's right, I am," she responded cheerfully, "we've just been friends for so long, I kind of forgot!" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel asked, glancing at Luke. It was hard for her to mask her disappointment, but she tried her best. "How'd you two meet?"

"That," Lorelai smiled, "is a great story. Luke?"

Luke jolted out of his trance, blinking rapidly as he focused on Lorelai and Rachel. "Wha-what?"

"Why don't you explain to Rachel how we met? You love telling it." In truth, she didn't really remember how they met. She knew it was at Luke's, but she didn't know any more than that. Surely he remembered. And if not, he could probably come up with something a little more believable than she could.

"Oh," he could feel the sweat building on the palms of his hands, and he ran his hands across his jeans. He stepped forwards awkwardly with the coffee pot, refilling Lorelai's now-empty cup. She smiled at him, but he didn't notice. "Right… I was working at the diner. Lunch hour. I was with a customer and this woman, wild-eyed and in a caffeine frenzy, asked me for coffee. I told her I'd get to her when I get to her, but she was _very _persistent. Continued to follow me around and bother customers. I told her to shut up and sit down, but she didn't do that either. She asked me when my birthday was. I told her. She left me alone and then a few minutes later, she came back with a little slip of paper. Told me to read it, so I did. It was the horoscope for a Scorpio. Underneath it, she had written 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away.' I gave her coffee. She went away and came back the next day. Haven't been able to shake her off since then."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back impulsively.

"That's right," she cooed, "once I tasted that sweet, sweet nectar of the Gods, I just couldn't stop coming in for more."

"That is so romantic," Rachel commented as she glanced between them, watching as they shared smiles.

The trio was quiet for a few heartbeats.

"So, I was thinking of sticking around town for a while—catching up with people, maybe taking a few pictures and brushing up on my photography skills. Is there any room available at the inn?"

"Nope, 'fraid not, but we do have a stable," Lorelai quipped.

Rachel stared at her.

"She's kidding," Luke explained.

"Of course we have a room," Lorelai said, "if you drop by the inn, Michel will get you settled in. Just look for a bitter Frenchman who may or may not be humming Celine Dion to himself while he works."

Rachel laughed, "Will do. In fact, I think I'll do that now. I'll see you around."

"Definitely," Lorelai nodded over her shoulder as Rachel retreated with her things. Luke added his own farewell as she departed and left the two of them alone at the counter.

"What the hell was that about?" Lorelai asked as soon as she left.

"Thank you," was Luke's immediate response.

"You're welcome, and what the hell was that about?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Lorelai," he added, "I just… I don't know. I can't do it again, you know?"

"Do... what again?" she asked. "Do you not like Rachel?"

"No, I love Rachel!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"No, not like that," he clarified, "she's a great person. But I just can't deal with her as anything more than a friend… and she came back and acted like she wanted to stay here… and… I just sort of…"

"I get it," Lorelai nodded. She lowered her voice. "But now we're a couple as far as the town is concerned."

"Sorry," Luke muttered.

"Don't be sorry," Lorelai shook her head and pointed her finger at him, "it'll be fun. But you owe me, mister."

He nodded vigorously. "I know. I will. I swear."

* * *

"Lorelai! Lorelai!" Her voice was unmistakable. There was no doubt in her mind who was running towards her, even if she could see her coming from across the lawn.

"Babette, honey, slow down! I'm not going anywhere," she called. Babette slowed considerably, but she still raced towards her with heavy breaths.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" she asked. She climbed out of the Jeep with her to-go cup in one hand and her purse in the other.

"You and Luke?"

"Oh—"

"Patty said that Andrew said that Tyler said that he had seen you and Luke in the diner talking to Rachel and that Luke told her you two are together! Everyone's talking about it, but Patty wanted to know if it was true and no one wants to ask Luke. Is it true? Are you two together now?" Babette was talking a mile a minute, and if not for her Gilmore genes, Lorelai would have had a hard time following.

"Yes, Babette," she laughed, "It's true."

"It is?" Babette exclaimed, "for how long?"

"Oh, uh," Lorelai faltered, "about two weeks now, I guess."

"Two weeks?" Babette burst out wildly, grasping Lorelai by the arm, "Suga', how on earth did you keep it hidden for so long?" She suddenly remembered something and turned back towards her house. "Morey! Morey!"

"Yeah, Babs?" he called from inside.

"It's true!"

"Whoa!"

Lorelai laughed. If only she knew.

* * *

Obviously this will be continued at some point.

Emphasis on "some point" because, like I said, I apparently have the attention span of a goldfish.

Puppet


	2. Chapter 2

Oops. I found this sitting on my computer and I figured I owe you guys an update. I'm usually not one for filler chapters, but this one definitely classifies, I think, as a filler chapter. Ha.

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own Gilmore Girls, you should probably get your eyes checked.

* * *

For once in her life, Lorelai was somewhat thankful for the break from Stars Hollow. Left and right, couples were kissing and smiling and holding hands, and she was on her own. Well, she wasn't _really _on her own, as she was "dating" Luke, but for the most part… Lorelai Gilmore was single.

That's why Friday night dinner came as a blessing to her—one night of no lovesick couples. Even though she was going alone because Rory and Dean were off being lovey-dovey for their three-month anniversary, she still had high hopes for the night. Her mother had seemed amiable and let Rory slip out of the regular dinner with minimal objection, and that quelled Lorelai's fears that she would sink without her buffer.

But she was wrong.

Her mother had invited a man named Chase Bradford who was, to say the least, boring. It was also painfully obvious to Lorelai that Chase had only been invited to the Gilmore mansion for one reason: to be set up with her. They hadn't even made it to dinner yet before she dragged her mother out of the room and into an area of privacy.

All her life, Emily Gilmore had tried to control her. Control what she ate; who she spent time with; how she lived. She didn't want that life. She left that life. Since she was sixteen, she had fought for herself and defended herself. She had become very apt at caring for herself and deciding who she dated _by herself_. Now of all times was not the time for her mother to swoop in and make decisions for her. Lorelai hadn't even known the guy five minutes, but she already knew he was a boring stick in the mud. What kind of person would even consider dating him? He seemed to have no personality, something that was the exact opposite of Lorelai Gilmore.

She knew her mother only approved of him because of his background. He had grown up right around the corner, meaning he came from a wealthy family with "respectable breeding." The idea was too elitist for her.

"Mom, thank you for the thought, but I can get my own men," she said carefully.

"Really?" Emily laughed, her eyebrows raised bemusedly.

"Yes, really."

"I must disagree."

"You must?" Lorelai asked in annoyance, "I—"

"Chase is a quality man, he has good breeding. He comes from a nice family. He makes a nice living, he's attractive," Emily explained.

"Mom, no," Lorelai argued. She had no doubts that Chase's family was nice, but attractive? Now, her mother was bordering on crazy. She didn't find Chase that attractive at all. His hair was too perfect. His face was too baby-like. In a horror movie, he would be the first one to die.

"Would it kill you to simply keep an open mind about him?"

"Mom, he's not my type," she sighed. "Plus…" She paused. _Plus_? Had she really just said that? It was too late to take it back now, for Emily Gilmore would latch onto it (and her) like a leech until she explained. Luke would kill her if this resulted in something more than just her getting out of dinner with Chase, but she didn't know if she could stand another two minutes with him, let alone another two hours.

"Plus?" Emily leaped at her hesitation. "Plus what?"

Yep, she walked right into it.

"I, actually, already have a boyfriend," she stumbled over her words.

"Oh?" Emily asked in surprise, her arms folding across her chest, "you do?"

"I, uh, I do!" Lorelai nodded, "You remember Luke, don't you?"

Emily's smile flattened in a second. She threw her arms down to her sides dramatically, her eyes narrowing. "The ice man?"

She nodded, "Yep, that'd… that'd be him."

"You're dating the ice man?" she asked incredulously.

"His name is Luke, Mom," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "and yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"Well, I must meet him."

"You already met him."

"But that was a long time ago. I want to meet him properly. Bring him to dinner next week."

"What?"

"Next week, you can bring him to dinner. Unless, of course, that's a problem." Emily's eyes drilled her, as if seeking any sign of weakness or doubt in Lorelai's voice.

"It's—it's not a problem," Lorelai stammered. "He'll be here."

"He will?"

"Of course he will," she sputtered, taking that defense stance she always did when Emily covertly insulted her. It was a stance she had perfected over the years; her arms folded across her chest, her upper half leaning slightly forwards and her eyes glistening with pride and stubbornness.

"Fine."

"Fine," Lorelai echoed.

After Emily left, Lorelai stood in solitude, thinking. Luke _would _be okay with it, right? Surely he would. He owed her. She couldn't bear any more set-ups from Emily Gilmore, and if Chase was just a single hint of things to come… Luke was her knight in shining armor. He'd put up with Emily for her… right?

She sighed and followed her mother out. The rest of the evening went considerably better than the beginning. Richard, Emily, and Lorelai had no particular fondness for Chase; the feigned admiration for Chase disappeared from Emily the moment she reentered the room. There was a steely coldness from Richard, a dismal cooperation from Lorelai. By the time he left, the Gilmores were worn thin.

"He is by far the least interesting person I have ever met," Emily remarked.

Lorelai snorted, "he could be the bearded lady and he'd still be just as boring."

~~~BREAKY BREAK BREAKY~~~

The firelight flickered across the grass, creating dancing silhouettes and a pleasant ambiance that permeated through the town. People laughed and danced in the light of the fire, huddled close to keep warm. Lorelai weaved through the crowd silently, tossing smiles to people she recognized. Her eyes darted around the clearing for Luke, and she smiled when she noticed him on the park bench staring at his shoes. She walked over and sat down beside him, awkwardly taking his hand in hers.

"Hey," she grinned. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Oh, I was, uh, waiting for you," Luke replied, "I figured you'd stop by after the thing with your parents."

"You figured right," she smiled. He remembered, and that touched her. Friday night dinner with her parents had been a new thing over the past year, and it had taken a little adjusting. When she and Rory had usually been in their pajamas on sugar highs watching old movies, they were now dining with her parents. It had been a vital part in securing Rory's spot at Chilton, though, and the sacrifice was made willingly on Lorelai's part. Her daughter's success was her top priority. She didn't often talk about her dinner with her parents, and the fact that Luke remembered brought a smile to her face.

They sat in silence, each contemplating what they'd say next. Lorelai stared at their hands, admiring the way they molded together so well. Her smaller hand fit nearly perfectly with his. His hand was so warm compared to hers, and it was softer than she imagined, too. It wasn't so soft that it could be mistaken for baby's skin, but it wasn't so rough that it resembled sandpaper. It was… nice.

Then a thought occurred to her.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"What?" he responded gruffly, pulling himself up so that his arms rested on his thighs rather than his knees.

"Why were you waiting for me here? I would have stopped by the diner."

"Saved time. You were gonna drag me out to this stupid thing anyway, right?" He cast her a sidelong glance, a smirk on his face.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "So, listen… about that parent thing…"

"Yeah?"

"My parents want to have you over for dinner next week."

"What?" he didn't seem pleased.

"It's no big deal, I swear. I don't think she believes me." At Luke's confused stare, she continued. "I went to dinner tonight and she invited this guy to dinner. Horrible guy. No personality. I was talking to her and she was going on and on about how I need a man and Rory has a boyfriend of three months and I've never had a boyfriend that long and how I apparently can't get a guy myself… and it just slipped out." He shook his head. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry... I'd never ask you to do this if I thought I could get you out of it."

"Your parents' house, huh?" he asked.

"You owe me," she jested. He glared at her. "Okay, but… it'll help the image." She lowered her voice and leaned closer to him, her hand on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear. He stiffened in surprise, but when she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, he began to relax. "The town's more likely to believe us if they see us going to my parents'."

He nodded at that and she pulled back, laying her hand on top of his, which still lightly grasped her other hand. He tried to forget the sensation he had felt when Lorelai whispered in his ear. It excited him, thrilled him. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want it to happen again.

He did owe her, and it _would _make the town believe their little charade just a little more. How bad could it be anyway? One night with the Gilmores… he could do that. He liked to think that Emily liked him more after Richard's heart attack; she certainly _seemed _to like him more.

"Pretty," Lorelai observed as her eyes fell on the fire. The flames crackled and danced, but they were deserted as people turned away to head home.

"Mhm," Luke agreed absently, still lost in thought.

She pulled away from him now, to his surprise, and wandered towards the fire, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket.

He watched her stand by the fire, admiring the way she pulled her arms across her chest and huddled over against the slight chill. She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back; her eyes—so perfectly blue—could make him do anything. She motioned for him to join her with a small toss of her head, and he did just that. His hands awkwardly shoved in his pockets, Lorelai leaned against him with a small smile.

Pretending to be a couple wasn't as hard as she had originally thought. So far, they had simply been themselves… with a little extra thrown in. It was sometimes awkward and unfamiliar to her, sure, but… that was a given. She wondered how long they'd keep it up; how long they _could _keep it up. She looked around the square to see who was still walking around and was surprised to see Rachel still weaving through the few people left, her camera in her hands.

Rachel was taking pictures? She wondered if that meant she hadn't seen them together and there hadn't been a reason to act as a couple. Or maybe that meant she _had _seen them and she had taken pictures of them. She wasn't sure which she would prefer to be true.

"Oh, look at you two," Patty remarked as she walked up to them, clinging to Lorelai's arm. "I'm surprised you still have your clothes on."

Lorelai and Luke laughed nervously, pulling apart simultaneously.

"Hey, Patty," Lorelai smiled.

"You two are perfect for each other," Patty purred.

"Oh, well," Lorelai shifted uncomfortably, "thanks."

* * *

"I just don't understand how you didn't tell me," Rory frowned.

"I don't know," Lorelai sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat. "We didn't want the town to make a big deal out of it…"

She wasn't sure why she was sitting here, lying to her kid. She never lied to Rory. Okay, so maybe she had lied about the oven being the devil's minion who marked troublesome kids for death, but that was for her own safety and she was only four. But other than that, no lies from Lorelai Gilmore to her daughter. She had prided herself in that. She had never seen the need to lie to her daughter; her daughter was her best friend. Her confidant.

She still was, of course. But there was something about this situation… she couldn't tell Rory. This was a delicate thing, and Rory could be a terrible secret keeper. She wasn't exactly the smoothest with lies. It was better to treat her as any other person. At least for now.

"But you couldn't tell me?" Rory asked, hurt. "You tell me everything."

"I know I do, Hun. I wanted to… but… I mean… it's us. Me and Luke. It was already weird… we just weren't sure how long it would last—if it would. I didn't want to tell you and then we break up two hours later. We're just… cautious."

"Cautious," she repeated.

"I'll tell you everything from now on," Lorelai vowed with a wicked smile.

"You can spare me some things."

"Why? You said you wanted the whole story—the juicy stuff. I'm not gonna hold back now," Lorelai grinned. "Tomorrow, we're—"

"Ew, Mom. Please, no," Rory held up her hands and closed her eyes tightly.

Lorelai laughed.

* * *

Aren't filler chapters the greatest? There was probably going to be more to this chapter, but whatever it was that made me wait to post this will probably end up in the next chapter when I think of it.

And when I get around to writing the next chapter.

If any of you still wait for updates on this, you're the greatest. Seriously.

- Hannah


End file.
